Jet Set Ra OH CRAP :P !
by Siberian Tiger1
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH the clueless begins in this fic wink wink
1. Jet Set RadiOOHHHH NO!

ST: Hi there its me Siberian Tiger if you don't read this then you wont know what the hell is going on sssoooo READ!!!!................ ok this is about Tyler and his gang once again if you want to hear information about these guys then go to games click on Zelda go to humor then press go find my name the title is Crazy in Hyrule!!! OK in this scene Luca is going crazy because she gets to go on a trip to Tokyo for a week and she wants to invite five friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GG: Hey don't forget about me Bitch!!!!!!!!

ST: OH sorry GRIFFIN GURL... yes you know what this means fans my best friend is helping me once again!!!

GG: AND THERES NO STOPPING ME MWAH HA HA HA HA..... The story begins!!

Chapter 1: Jet Set Radioooohhhh no!!!!!!!!

Luca: TTTTTTyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllleeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr

Tyler: YYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeessssssssss????

Luca: GUESS WHAT I GET TO GO TO Tokyooooo!!!!!!!!!

Tyler: well good for you have fun!!!!!! -__-

Luca: but I'm aloud to invite five friends and your coming!!!

Tyler: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Luca: And Ryan's coming (Ryan is Luca's best friend she would really like him as a boyfriend), Angie's coming, and warren's coming!!!

Tyler: WARREN…….. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COME????????

Luca: Because he has to look after Ryan!!!!!!

Tyler: Oohhh!

A/N Warren is Ryan's older cousin

Luca: Tyler go get everything you need packed for tomorrow OK!!!!!!

Tyler: Okely Dokely Dinky Do!!!!!

The Next Day on the Plane…..

Luca: This is so cool I can't wait until we get to Tokyo!!!!!

Tyler: ZZzzz!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Next Day….

Luca: YYeaahhh were here!!!!!!!!

Ryan: cool

Luca: Where to go first?????

Tyler: Let's go south!!!

Warren is looking at a picture of Yo-yo doing peace while corn is grabbing him

Tyler: What'cha looking at????

Tyler grabs the picture and starts reading it!!

Tyler: (reading) Wanted Dead……. Cool lets go (Tyler throws the picture away and starts heading south)!!!!

Meanwhile at the garage corn is looking at the Wanted picture!!

Corn: Yo-yo your such an idiot!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: Heh heh!!!

Later that Day at the police station!!

Rokkaku police guy dude: Hello captain Hayashi what should we do to those little punks today?????

Hayashi: Today there's another gang in the city the most wanted gang in the world……..

RPGD: and let me guess... We have to get them too!!!!!!

Hayashi: (sighs)… yes -_-!!

Later

Tyler: Do you hear something???

Luca: yeah it sounds like helicopters!!

Ryan: it is helicopters!!

Rokkaku police: freeze put your hands in the air your all surrounded!!!

Then there's police surrounding them in a half circle!!!!

Tyler: how do you know...? I will disappear!!!!!!

Then Tyler throws a smoke bomb... but didn't work

Tyler: well... that was lame!!!

Rokkaku police: uh huh!!!!!

Luca: great now what do we do??

Tyler: to the bus mobile!!!

Everyone spotted a bus on the side of the road

Luca: everybody on!!!

Angie: who's gonna drive???

Tyler: I'LL DRIVE!!!!!!

Luca: I have a bad feeling about this!!!

Tyler: turns the key and the bus starts running

Angie: who ever left there keys in here there a real Dumbass!!!!

Tyler starts driving the bus like a stoned fool

Tyler: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…………..

Luca: shut up Tyler!!!!

Tyler and the gang start heading for the garage

Corn: hey I see smoke!!!

Everyone in the gang except corn yo-yo gum and beat: sweet there might be a bomb fire let's go (the whole gang runs out)!!! 

Then Tyler and the gang drive right into the buildings in the garage all the buildings start falling down like a game of dominoes!!!!!

Tyler jumps out of the bus

Tyler: Holy shit that was awesome right guys... guys??

Everyone: @_@

Corn: who are you???

Tyler: WERE THE BLUE WOLF GANG

Yo-yo: WERE THE GG's

Corn: Yo-yo we don't even know them so don't telling everyone about us!!!!!

Yo-yo: why???

Beat: because that's the way it is!!!!!!!

Corn: Hey get outta our garage right now!!!!!!!!

Luca: uhh its kinda hard there's no way out!!!

Corn: this is all your fault!!!

Tyler: hey were sorry nothing else will happen!!!! 

Then all of a sudden the bus explodes!!!!!!!!!!

Tyler: Okay...starting right now!!!!!!!

Corn: =(....!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ST: WEEEELLLL how do you like it??? Good huh? Ok the next chapter is gonna be really funny but it's about a lot of S.E.X so get ready for the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Rocking in the Garage!

HELLLLOOOOO my fellow….. Uummmm people?? Ok this is the second chapter of JSRF ok this one is about Tyler and Corn always fighting……. (What kind of name is Corn anyway???)! Yo-yo being a Dumbass……. (Yo-yo... such a cutey ^_^)!

And beat mister smart ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK I forgot to say this on the first chapter so just to let you know…. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Rocking in the garage!!

Yo-yo sits down in front of the fire from the explosion and starts cooking marshmallows! 

Corn: great now we have to clean this whole mess up!!!

Tyler: Do not cry little boy I will clean up the mess!!!!!!

Corn: (whispering) I'm not little!!!!

Then Tyler cleaned every thing up in the garage and put it all in a trash can!!!

Yo-yo: cool are you one of those Looney Toons???

Tyler: I dunno… maybe!!

Daffy Duck: your Despicable!!!!!!!!!

Tyler: (Shoots Daffy with shotgun!!!)

Luca: ...............0_0.............

Tyler: WHO WANTS DINNER????????

Yo-yo: I DO I DO!!!!

Warren: Tyler you just killed a Looney Toon!!!!!!!

Tyler: So cartoons never die!!!!

Then all of a sudden a fat man falls on Corn!!!

Corn: (Picks up fat man and throws him to the side then he starts brushing the dirt off his bright yellow shirt)......What????

Everyone: 0_o...!!!!!! 

GG: HEE HEE I always wanted to do that!!!!!

ST: what? Throw a fat man on a person?!

GG: yup!!!

ST: how did I get a friend like this??

Ryan: why doesn't he clean up the bus???

Luca: Because!!... Do you want those cops to get in???

Corn: Who are you guys???

Luca: Oh we forgot to tell you our names well… this is Tyler, that's Ryan, that's Warren,

There's Angie, and I'm Luca ^_^!!!!!!

Gum: why are the police chasing after you for???

Luca: oh that's because were…..

Yo-yo: (interrupts Luca) the most wanted gang in the world!!!!

Luca: UUuuummm yeah that's right!!!!

Tyler: how'd you now????

Yo-yo: I don't know I just guessed ^_^!!!!!!

Corn:…....o_0……..

Yo-yo: WELL WE'RE CALLED THE GG's! I'm Yo-yo that's corn our leader that's gum and Beat's right there!!!!!!!!

ST: I know Yo-yo already introduced the gang but who cares!!!!!!!

Tyler: OKKK... guys let's put out the fire!!!!!!!

The blue wolf gang puts out the fire from the explosion!!!

Yo-yo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOooooooooooooo!!!

Tyler:?... what's wrong little boy???

Yo-yo: MY MARHMALLOW ISN'T COOKED!!!!!!!!!!

Yo-yo starts crying his head of over a stupid marshmallow that's not cooked!!!!

Tyler: (takes out flamethrower) don't worry Ill cook it for ya heh heh!!!!!

Yo-yo: 0_0,,,,, hhmmmmmmm!!!!!

Tyler flames Yo-yo instead of the marshmallow!!!!!!

Corn: THAT'S IT!!!!!

Tyler: ?

Corn: you're ruining everything in our garage!!!!

Luca: Hey Veggie Tyler's just helping you so you should be happy =(!!!!!!

Corn: WELL HE SHOULDN'T BE BURNNING MY GANG MEMBERS!!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: COORRRNNN!! (Yo-yo jumps into Corns hands and does puppy dog eyes!!!!)

YOU DO CARE :)!!!!!!!!

Corn: (drops Yo-yo out of his hands) yeah so what! Who gives a fuck why don't you go play with some wires!!!!!!

Yo-yo: OK!!!!!!!

In the background all Corn can hear is 6 zaps... he could tell it was Yo-yo!!

Luca: is he always this stupid???

Corn: yeah always!!!!

Tyler: This gives me an idea!!?

Corn: huh????

Tyler: hey Yo-yo have you heard the story the birds and the bees??

Yo-yo: no!

Tyler: (taping his finger Tipp's together and starts chuckling) Excellent!!!!

GG: Think of Monty Burns from the Simpson's!!

Yo-yo: ??

Tyler: come with me (starts dragging Yo-yo behind the stereo speakers!!!!!

A few hours later Yo-yo came out from behind the stereo speakers shaking!!!!

Corn: what did you tell him???

Tyler: I told him about sex is that so wrong??

Corn: yes!!

Tyler: how is it wrong??

Corn: just look at Yo-yo!!!!!!!

Tyler looks at Yo-yo he's over by the pinball machine! He's got his hood on and you can't see his eyes! He's sitting there shivering and he's sucking his thumb!!!!.......ST: NO not that kind of suck!!!!!

Tyler: Man he does look scared..... Must be that sex movie I showed him!!!!!!!!

Corn: WHAT you showed him a sex movie??!!

Tyler: Yup ^________^!!!!!!

Beat: that's not something to laugh at Tyler..... The kid hasn't hit puberty yet!!!!!

Tyler: (Has big puffy cheeks and covering his mouth trying not to laugh!!!!)

Luca: what's wrong with Tyler???

Tyler: HA HA HA!!!!!!

Corn: gggrrrrrrr...... I hate this kid!!!

Tyler: HHHHHAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHAAAAAAAA HHHHHHAAAAA!!!!

Corn: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!

Tyler: I can't help it!!!!!!

Warren: Tyler you're a pain in the ass did you know that!!!!!!

Tyler: yes only to you. Sooooo that means you're a freak just like your freaky flat cheasted whore which you call girlfriend Nikki!!!!!

Warren and Tyler start fighting 

Ryan: Umm who should I cheer for??...Warren's my cousin and Tyler's my boss and I like him...hhhhmmmm I hate it when this happens!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL

That's the end of the second chapter hope you like it....... the third chapter is really funny and gross so I suggest you get prepared!!!!!! 


	3. The Bet, and the Race!

ST: Well were on the third chapter now and.......

GG: ST just get on with the fic!!!!

   ST: Okay this chapter is about.......... ummmm well I don't want to say it but.....You'll find out Otay!! Sooooo I don't own anything but I wish I owned Yo-yo he he!!!

GG: Yo-yo's mine Bitch!!!!!!!

ST: is not!

GG: is too!

ST: is not infinity!

GG: is too infinity +1

ST: DAMMIT!!!!!!!

Corn: Yo-yo there fighting over you!!

Yo-yo: I must be very special!!!!

ST: fine then Corn is mine!!!!!!!

GG: SSSOOO!!

Corn:.............0_0.............

Chapter 3: The Bet, and the Race!!!

Corn: Stop fighting!!!!!!!

Tyler & Warren: HUH???

Corn: if your gonna stay here then you might as well get along!!!

Tyler: Who says you're the boss of us??

Corn: I did because this is our garage and im the leader of it!!!

Tyler: Well I'm the leader of my gang so you can't tell me what to do!!!

Corn: How about this both of us will do a contest and who ever wins gets to lead your gang and my gang sounds fair??

Tyler: you're on and this is what we have to do we have to beat the shit out of each other until one of us fall to our knees... Deal??

Corn: Deal but let me tell you this.... YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN!!!!!!!

Tyler: DON'T COUNT ON IT COBBY!!!!

Tyler & Corn: hhmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luca: This is not working out I wanted a peaceful Trip!!!!!!

Later at the police station!!!!!!!

RPGD: Captain... Hayashi... cough..!!!!

Hayashi: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU???????

RPGD: It was the gang you were talking about!!!!

Hayashi: WELL??

RPGD: They..... (RPGD dies)!!!

Hayashi: ......... I guess Ill have to settle this!!!!

Back at the garage!!!!

Yo-yo: uummm Tyler!!

Tyler: YYYEESSSS!!

Yo-yo: I was wondering about that sex movie why were they going up and down and making strange noises??

Tyler: ..................... well umm because it tickles?!

Corn: Good way of explaining it Tyler!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: WOW Corn do you and Gum do that??

Corn & Gum looking at each other!!!

Gum: No Yo-yo we don't!!

Yo-yo Oh...... and why were there cream cheese every where.... do you have cream cheese Corn??

Corn:... um yes and you do too Yo-yo!!

Yo-yo: really then ill go get the crackers!!!

Corn: YO-YO WAIT WE DON'T HAVE CREAM CHEESE!!!!!!!!

YO-YO: but I just licked some of the butter knife right now!!!!!!

Corn:..........0_0,,,,,,,,,,,

Warren: HA Yo-yo ate his Sperm!!!!!!!!!!

Luca: (faints!!!)

Tyler: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: MMMmmmmmm sperm whale...makes good sushi!!!!!!!

Tyler: Sushi GGGGooooooddddd!!!!!

Corn: I'm leaving!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Why??

Corn: Because I can't just stay here all day!!!

Tyler: WHy??

Corn: 'cause I'm with you!!

Tyler: well I wanna leave too because I'm here with YOU!!

Yo-yo: That rhymes!!!

Corn: race ya out!!!!

Tyler: and the one that loses gets punched in the stomach!!!

Corn: ...... ok deal!!!!

Tyler: GO!!!!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: WAIT!!!!!

Tyler & Corn: Huh?

Yo-yo: Can I race too??

Tyler: Okay!!!!!!

Tyler: G...

Yo-yo: WAIT!!!!!

Corn: WHAT NOW????

Yo-yo: I gotta go pee!!

Corn: Well then hurry up!!

Luca: Where is your bathroom???

Beat: We don't have one DUH!!!!!

Angie: Then where did Yo-yo go??

Warren: he's over by the bus!!!!!!

Then all of a sudden a big huge blast of fire came out from the bus!!!!

Yo-yo: (All burned up and laying on the ground face first) IM OK!!!!!

Corn: -_____-,,,,.

Later once the fire was put out no thanx to Yo-yo Corn, Tyler and Yo-yo's race was about to begin!!!!!

Tyler: (looking at Yo-yo) do you have any thing else to do before we go??

Yo-yo: NOPE ^_^!

Tyler: go!!

Tyler & Corn start breaking the bus apart while Yo-yo was just sitting there watching!!

Tyler: I KNOW (Takes out Nikita) ha ha die bus!!!!

Corn: ............0_0.............

GG: a Nikita is like a bazooka just in case you're wondering!!!!!

Tyler blasts a hole through the bus!!!!!

Corn kicks off the corner of the bus and got through!!

Tyler: Ha I win!

Corn: hhhmmmmm!!!

Yo-yo: hi guys what took you so long?

Corn & Tyler: WHAT YOU WON THE RACE!!!!!!!

Yo-yo: YES I went through the bus door and jumped out the emergency window!!! 

Tyler: ............well I'm second so I get to punch you in the stomach!!

Corn: ......0_0.......!!

Instead Tyler kicked Corn in the balls!!!!!

Corn: *_#

Hayashi: Ah Ha I was looking all over for you little punks!!!

Tyler: Who are you???

Yo-yo: that's Hayashi!

Tyler: EWWWW freaky police guy dude....... hey do you think he carries that gun to make up for something???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey how do you like the Third chapter pretty cool or bad?????????....... Or maybe gross............. Who cares? Well

I'm putting on the next chapter so get ready!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Hayashi's mints, and I want Skates too!

GG is in her animal form. A griffin with cat ears and the tips are pointing backwards 

GG: hey all ya hip cats whazz up? ... Sorry we didn't tell you later we have two forms I'm either human or griffin!  

Siberian Tiger is a white Siberian Tiger

ST: hee hee ^_^

GG: anyways enjoy our baby (Fic) she's all grown up *

starts crying* wwwaaahhhhh!!

ST: * Sweat drops* ok I have made a few changes on this chapter the paragraphs are all close together instead of spread out…and if the grammars bad well then go flame Griffin Gurl!!!!!

GG: HEY!! _ 

Chapter 4: Hayashi's mints, and I WANT SKATES TOO!!!

Hayashi: stop all this nonsense. I will revenge all the walls you've ruined NOW DIE!!!!!

Hayashi starts shooting like a stoned. BUT of course being a bad guy all bad guys have very bad aim all Hayashi did was hit the walls!!!!

Everyone: -.-,,,,

Tyler: didn't he just say that you guys were ruining the walls??

Yo-yo: he is very crazy!

Tyler was busy looking at Hayashi when he noticed a bag of white stuff fell on the ground.

ST: no it's not cocaine!!

GG: that would be funny if it was though!!

Tyler picks up the bag and finds out it was a bag of minty mints!!

Tyler: ^_ ^ yummy *chewing them with his mouth open* chew chew chew!!

Hayashi: 0.0 ARE YOU EATING MY CANDY??

Tyler: o.0??

Yo-yo: * in a whinny voice * I WANT SOME TOO!!!

Tyler: No there all mine ALL MINE! MWAH HA HA HA!!!! XD

Yo-yo: are they mine too??

Tyler: Noooooo!

Hayashi: MY CANDY! Gem me!!

Hayashi tried to get his candy from Tyler but he tripped over Corn.

Hayashi: DAMN PUNK!!

Corn: *_@,,,, oohhhh the pain!!

Tyler; Ha ha!!

Hayashi: GIVE ME MY CANDY!!!!!

Tyler: NO!

Yo-yo: can I have some candy??

Tyler: NOO!!!

Then a seagull swoops down and grabs the bag of mints!

Tyler: SHIT!!

Seagull: (shits on Tyler)

Tyler: DAMMIT!!!!

Yo-yo: hee hee!

 Fat man falls on Yo-yo!

Corn: ha ha!

Fat man falls on corn!

Corn: GOD DAMMIT!!!!

Up in the clouds where we were watching!!

ST: Where are you getting all the fat guys???

GG: over there (points to a cage with a lot of fat guys)!!

ST: how'd you get them all in there??

GG: trail of doughnuts and look there's Homer Simpson!!!

ST: COOL!!

Hayashi: (on walky talky or what ever you call them??) Bring in the tanks!!!

Seven tanks come and they all surround Yo-yo, Corn, and Tyler!!

Tyler:…COOL!!!

Yo-yo: RUN!!.......0_0……

Tyler: NO WAY IM RUNNING FROM THIS STEEL OF SHIT!!!!!

Yo-yo: (grabs Tyler by the shirt and starts dragging him!!)

Tyler: aawwww why couldn't I play with the tanks??

Yo-yo: because…..!!!

Yo-yo drags Tyler behind a building!!

Yo-yo: Phew……….WHERE'S CORN???

Tyler: I don't …

Then they both heard a big explosion in the background!!

Yo-yo: WE'RE COMING CORN!!!!

Tyler was carrying Corn in his hands. Corn was all dirty and scratched up!!

Tyler: Corn you shouldn't be sleeping while the tanks are shooting at you!!

Corn: Oh I'm so sorry I'll try not to do it again -_-!!!!

Later in the garage!!

Tyler: I'm bored… Ryan do you have an extra laptop??

Ryan: yeah I have Two left the other Five blow up from the explosion but you can have one (Ryan's a computer expert)!!!

Tyler: Sweet!

Tyler took the laptop and went to Accessories and went to paint!!

Yo-yo: what'cha doing??

Tyler: painting you!! ^_^

Yo-yo: really??.......that's what I look like??

Tyler: yup isn't it cool??

Tyler drew a toy yoyo instead of Yo-yo!!

Yo-yo: am I really that ugly??

Gum: No Yo-yo that's a toy!

Yo-yo: it is??

Tyler: yup I couldn't draw you your too hard!!

Yo-yo: oh……..what were we talking about again??

Beat:  are you now gonna do the "Think Think" thing Yo-yo??

Luca: Beat don't be a smart ass he's not Whinnie the Pooh!!

Beat: who do you know he could be!!

Pooh: but I'm Whinnie the Pooh!!!

Beat:……………. GET THAT DUMBASS STUFF ANIMAL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!

3 Minutes Later!

Luca: Beat where'd you put Pooh??

Beat: over there (points over to Yo-yo)!

Yo-yo: aaawwwww I'm gonna hug you, squeeze you, bath you, and keep you

Forever…….want some cream cheese???

Pooh:……….0_0,,,,,,,,,,,,,.

Tyler: hahahahaha!!!

Luca:……how come you guys get to skate and we don't??

Gum: you could if you want lets go buy some!!!

Tyler: I don't need any I brought my own!!!

Tyler has red blue and black skates with a golden lining 

Tyler: pretty cool huh??

Luca: you mean you knew we were gonna meet these guys

Tyler: no I just wanted to bring my skates along!!

Everyone: -_-

Tyler: ……lets go get you each a pair of skates OK??

In 99th Street!

At the skate store (if there is a skate store there?? 0_0)!!

Luca: I like these ones they have purple stripes across it and its white, blue, and pink!!

Ryan: these ones are cool there black and orange!!

Angie: these are OK mine are just black!!

Warren: that's all you want is black skates!!

Angie: let' see what you have??

Warren: oh I have dark black blue and yellow on mine!!!!!!

Angie: ….. Who cares if you have color!!!!!

Warren: I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAVE TO HAVE COLORS!!!!!!!!

Angie well that's what it sounds like!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ST: Well that's the end of Chapter 4 it's not the best chapter right now but chapter 5 will make you piss your pants!!! ^_^


	5. Yoyo's fear and Beat still the smartass!

ST: So you decided to read Chapter 5 eh? Well some of you might like it some of you won't so if you don't then don't give me bad reviews that it sucks or I need to take English classes or any of that shit. Hey if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!!!!!

GG: ………………….

ST: That's right be scared! FEAR ME MUWA HA HA HA!

GG: Oh I'm not scared I was gonna tell you that your fly is Undone ST: -_- ,,,,,, hhhmmmm!!

Chapter: 5 Yo-yo's fear and Beat still the smartass!!

Corn: would you two shut the fu…

Warren & Angie: STAY OUTTA THIS!!!!!!!!

Corn: -_-……..

Luca: I'm going back to the garage now I hate hearing people fight!!!

At the garage!!

Yo-yo: * chasing his dog* come here pwez I wanna pet you!!!

Tyler: why is Yo-yo chasing his dog??

Beat: because Yo-yo tried to neuter his dog once!!

Yo-yo: Yeah it hurt he bit 4 times that day!!

Tyler: where?

Luca: aw Tyler do you have to know everything?

Tyler: yeesss that's how I learn!!!

Luca: learn what -__-??

Beat: well he bit Yo-yo on the head, the hand, his butt, and…

Luca: oh god I don't wanna know what he bit next!

Beat: in the balls!

Tyler: I would too!!

Luca: eewwww! Beat: and then Yo-yo started singing like this Opera lady!!!

Tyler: (getting really big cheeks and trying not to laugh!!!)

Luca: Okay!!!

Tyler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………Ow my gut hurts!!

Yo-yo: what are you laughing at??

Tyler you who else!!!

Everyone: Tyler don't be so mean!!

Tyler: but being mean is fun!

Corn: * Corn jumped on his couch and started dancing* No its not!!!!

Tyler: hey don't tell me what to do!!!!

Corn: hey you better watch out I'm the leader of the gang!!

Tyler: oohhhh I'm so scared what'cha gonna do stab me with your pointy hat??

Corn: ………………….

Tyler: anyway Yo-yo gets to lead the gang now!

Corn: WHAT?

Tyler: he won the race!

Corn: so he can't even train his own dog!!! 

Yo-yo: yes I can!!

Corn: no you can't Yo-yo!!

Yo-yo: can too

Corn: can not!

Yo-yo; can too!

Corn: can not!

Yo-yo: can not!

Corn: Yo-yo I'm not stupid!!

Tyler: yes you are!!

Corn: oh shut up!!

Tyler: you shut up!

Corn: why don't you make me?

Tyler: ok I will!! =)

Tyler grabbed Corns legs and made him hit the edge of the couch!!

Tyler: ha!!

Corn: ………..

Beat: I think you knocked the wind outta him Tyler!!

Tyler: yeah so what!!!

Beat: I feel like beating up some cops do you Yo-yo?

Yo-yo: Yeah yeah!

Tyler: I'm coming!!!

In Shibuya terminal.

Beat: there's some cops!!

Tyler: Time to pull out my bazooka ……….aww shit!!

Beat: what's wrong??

Tyler: I'm wearing froggers pants again damn our clothes are so alike wait what's in this pocket ……. A Condom!?

Yo-yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……cough cough ……..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyler: what the hell??

Yo-yo: * throws him self on the ground and starts to shake and suck his thumb!!

Tyler: Yo-yo what's wrong?

Beat: Ohh I know what's wrong!!

Tyler: what?

Beat: when Yo-yo was little he went into his moms and dads dresser he found a condom and put it over his head he couldn't breathe and almost suffocated!!!

Tyler: * big huge cheeks* ……………

Beat: oh great your gonna laugh right?

Tyler: *burst out with a laugh* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Rokkaku police: *laughing too!!

Beat: am I the only one normal here??

ST & GG: Yes!!

Beat: I thought so……. Wait who are you guys??

GG: um were your…..imagination!

Beat: -_0 really!!!

ST: yep!!

Rokkaku police: ok enough fooling around you're all under…

Tyler: cover?

Rokkaku police: no you're under…

Tyler: wear?

Rokkaku police: -_-

Beat: do mean under arrest?

Tyler: smartass!!

Beat that's me ^_^!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How'd you like it funny or stupid? If so give me a good review plez!!! ^_^


	6. Tyler becomes a smartass!

ST: OK we are now on the 6th Chapter ya all ready for it ok um I forgot to tell ya all who frogger (real names Chris) is Tyler's best friend and is also part of his gang...... Well this chapter is about Tyler, Beat, and Yo-yo…… oohhh Yo-yo *drool*!!!

GG: hey Corn is yours and Yo-yo's mine Bitch!!

ST: No there both mine so why don't you go….. Blow a….. Cow! Yeah now that's a good one!!

GG: * sarcastic* oh bravo ST well done (starts clapping)!!!

ST: ………………. -___-

Chapter 6: Tyler becomes a smartass!!

Tyler: no way your gonna arrest us!!

Yo-yo: ya you'll have to catch us first!!! ^_^

Rokkaku police: ........ Ok …. GET EM!!!!

 Yo-yo: hee hee your IT!!!!!

Beat: I hate this game!!!

Tyler: I don't!!!!

Beat: of course you don't you like everything

Rokkaku police: hey come here you!!!

Yo-yo: can't catch me (Yo-yo goes up a rail jumps on a bus then jumps on a Rokkaku police man)!!

GG: that's my Yo-yo!! 

ST: you mean my Yo-yo!!

GG: only in your dreams!!!

ST: DAMN YOU!!!!

GG: MUWAH HA HA HA HA YO-YO WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!!!!

ST: someday he will!! -___-

GG: only in your dreams!!

ST: shut the hell up!!!! 

MUWAH HA HA HA HA……

ST: RAH (shoves sock in GG's mouth)!!!

GG: (starts choking!!!)

ST: ^_^ 

Rokkaku police: * punches Yo-yo*!!

Yo-yo: whoa now I'm IT!!!!!

Rokkaku police: -_0??

Yo-yo: (takes a person that's sitting on a bench beside him and whacks the police guy)!!!

Tyler: Ha!!

Beat: I didn't know Yo-yo was that smart and tough o_0!!

Tyler: well you know now!!!

Rokkaku police: that's it no more games!!

Yo-yo: aaaaawwwww you don't wanna play anymore!!!

Tyler: maybe they don't want to play Yo-yo but we do heh heh heh (takes out a grenade gun)

Rokkaku police: 0_0,,,,,

Tyler: DIIEEEE (starts blowing all the police up)!!!

ST: that sounds bad!!! -_0

GG: yup!!

Beat: hey all the police are gone…..aaww now I'm bored again!!

Tyler: well then let's go bother Corn!!

Beat: you can I'll watch I don't wanna get kicked out of the gang!!!

In the Garage!!

Corn: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Tyler: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Corn: ……………

Tyler: ……………

Corn: STOP MOCKING ME!!

Tyler: why?

Corn: because it's annoying and plus I HATE YOU!!!!!

Tyler: ….. (Looking at Corns big lips) well at least I'm not the one that looks like I've kissed a girl twenty times a day!!!

Beat: ooohhhh BURN!!!!!!!

Corn: (has red eyes and is looking at Beat!!!!!)

Beat: heh sorry!!

Yo-yo: hey Corn who do you kiss everyday?

Beat: probably your dog Yo-yo!!!

Yo-yo: NNNNOOOOOO!!!  
Corn: STOP IT I DON'T KISS ANYONE!!!!!!

Tyler: (whispers in Yo-yo's ear) Yo-yo Corn was born deformed!!

Yo-yo: really?

Tyler: yup!

Yo-yo: oh…..what's deformed?

Tyler: *Anime fall* ahhhhh didn't they tell you anything???

Yo-yo: um no I don't remember!!

Tyler: well do you remember what I've taught you?

Yo-yo: about what?

Tyler: about sex!

Yo-yo: oh yeah….. No!!!!

The End……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ST: Ha got ya it's not over yet chapter 7 is up next kk?

P.S. sorry its so short!!


	7. Tyler Beats up Corn, and Where's yoyo?

ST: ok I've been having problems on this fic people are saying they don't get it so I'll explain it ST is me Siberian Tiger GG is my best friend Griffin Gurl and who ever had problems about this then tell me ok??

GG: I have problems!!

ST: about what?

GG: well one problem is you the other problems are…

ST: GG I'm talking about the fic go find a doctor if you want to fix your probs

GG: and if you're wondering who Tyler is, Tyler is my character that I made up!!

ST: yeah and Warren, Luca, Angie, and Ryan are my characters…got that ppl???

P.S. we own these characters so don't steal them!!!

Chapter 7: Tyler beats up Corn, and where's Yo-yo?

Tyler: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER A THING ABOUT SEX??

Yo-yo: I still know about cream cheese! ^_^

Tyler: I didn't wanna know that!!

Corn: will you leave that poor kid alone Tyler!!

Tyler: what do you want?

Corn: I just remembered did you say we have to beat up each other in order to lead the whole gang??

Tyler: *whispering* damn he's smarter then I thought *talking out loud*

Yeah I guess I forgot but still I think Yo-yo would make a good leader!!

Corn: I just told you Tyler Yo-yo can't do anything!!

Tyler: yes he can he can train his own dog!!

Corn: no he can't!

Yo-yo: yes I can!

Corn: NO YOU CAN'T!!!

Yo-yo: *starts whimpering and crying* YES I CAN (sniff, hic, cough)!!

Corn: no you can't!!

Yo-yo's dog Pot: yes he can!!

Corn: did you just talk?? 0_0

Dog: uumm woof?

Beat: I think it was your imagination!!

Corn: oh shut up!!

Yo-yo: POT YOU CARE!!!!

Dog: woof?? 0_0

Yo-yo: body slams on Pot hugs him and squeezes him!!

Dog: *eyes popping out*

Yo-yo: I'm gonna love you, hug you, pet you bath you and keep you forever for the rest of my life….. Do you want some cream cheese??

Dog: …….0_0………

Angie: I think I'm gonna cry *TEAR*!!

DJ Professor K: finally I was trying to get ta ya all day some how your radio didn't work for a short time!!!

Corn: *whispering* I thought you broke it??

Beat: I thought I did!!

DJPK: is there something up ya all seem quiet!! 

Beat & Corn: NO!

DJPK: hey ya all a little short? Where's the rest of the gang??

Corn: ohh the whole gang ran out cause of these guys!!

Tyler and everyone in his gang are doing peace even Yo-yo!!

DJPK: looks like a bunch of weirdo's if ya ask me!! -_0

Tyler: HEY!!

DJPK: isn't Gum there with ya?

Corn: yeah!

Tyler: doesn't look like it!!

Corn: wha?

In Shibuya Terminal.

Gum: lalalala (chasing a butterfly)!!

Butterfly: 0_0

Gum: come here little butterfly……AAAAAHHHHH (fell in a manhole)….. Damn!!!

Back in the Garage.

Corn: I dunno where she is!!

DJPK: well who cares you guys forgot to go to the sewers to stop Poison Jam again didn't you??

Beat: (sarcastic) yup totally forgot!!

DJPK: oh shut up ass just for that you and Corn are going to the sewers together right now!!

Yo-yo: can't I go??

DJPK: No you stay here and watch the garage since Gum is gone!!

Yo-yo: aaww I'll give you some cream cheese!

DJPK: sure what kind ya got??

Yo-yo: I got…

Corn: he's got none he's just saying that so you can let him go!!

DJPK: Yo-yo is this true?

Yo-yo: I dunno maybe??

Corn: whew!

DJPK: just get going will ya Corn!!

Corn: ok c'mon Beat!!

Tyler: hey I'm coming too!

Corn: -_-

Yo-yo: well at least I'm not alone!!

Everyone in unison: uumm were going out for awhile ok BYE (all running from the garage as fast as they can)!!

Yo-yo: ….(talking quietly) damn….

Dog: (pisses on Yo-yo's leg!!)

Yo-yo: POT!!

In the sewers

Corn: where to look first!!

Tyler: hey look a door….that's closed!!

Beat: we need to find the switches

Corn: bet I'll get all the switches before you Tyler!!

Tyler: don't count on it Cobby!!!

Corn: meet ya back here Beat while we get the switches!!

Tyler& Corn go separate ways.

Beat: I can get use to this (pulls out a playboy magazine)!!

Tyler: there's a switch!!

Corn: ah ha found one!!

Tyler: hmmm how do I turn it on??

Corn :( sprays the graffiti on the switch)!

Tyler: I think I should do this later time for a little fun MWA HAHAHA!!!

Corn: (grinding) I wonder how Tyler's doing??

Tyler: (grinding behind Corn) heh heh heh!!

Corn: (jumps to another rail)!

Tyler: (follows Corn then punches him)

Corn: (lost his balance and fell in the sewer water) Yuck!!

Tyler: (doing Yo-yo's laugh!)

Corn: I thought Yo-yo had to stay at the garage!!

Corn got up and started doing a wall ride.

Tyler: (puts a C4 on the wall and runs off doing a boost dash!!)

Corn: hey I wonder what's on the wall??

Tyler: (presses bomb button!!)

Corn: oohhh shit!!

Corn blows up.

Tyler: on the floor laughing!!

Corn: x_x

Tyler: takes a bucket of cold water and throws the water on Corn's face!!

Corn: what the hell??

Tyler: hey Corn ya got all the switches??

Corn: No!!

Tyler: better hurry up or your gonna lose!!

Corn: you wish!!

Tyler: (ran off!!)

Corn: (got up and started walking like he was drunk) damn my body hurts!!

A few hours later all the switches were on.

Tyler: looks like I win Corn!!

Corn: well maybe if I didn't get beat up every five minutes I would have won!!

Tyler: heh!

Beat lets just go in!

Cube: what the how'd you get in here??

Tyler: we walked through the walls!!

Cube: really?? 0_0

Beat: yup!!

Poison jam: we is it ok if we beat your asses now??

Tyler: yeah that's fine!!

Corn: wait I'm not ready!! 0_0

Cube: we then stay here so I could beat you up instead!

Beat: that would be a great Idea!!

Tyler: you can torture him if you want here's some rope, a big huge pot (not the Dog) and some matches!!!

Cube: thanx this should be fun!!

PJ: let's go!

Tyler: gonna get you!! :)  

Beat: right behind you Tyler!!

Corn: damn I hate Tyler!!

Cube I'm bored I'm going!!

Corn: whew ok bye!!

Tyler: Beat you go after that one and I'll go after the other two!!  
Beat: ok!

Beat starts spray painting one of the PJ dudes and Tyler is following the other ones!!  
  


 Tyler: heh Stinger TIME!!!!!

PJ: 0_0

Tyler: takes out Stinger and shoots a missile at them both!!

PJ:   x_x

Beat: well that takes care of things

Graham: Hey guys can I join your gang??

Beat: weren't we suppose to meet you at the entrance of the sewers??

Graham: yeah I know but had nature calls ya know what I mean?

Corn: uh huh!!

Graham has joined the GG's.

Tyler: hey Corn I was the one that was beating you up ya know!!

Corn: ya I knew that…

Back at the Garage.

Tyler: hey where did everybody go??

Corn: they probably went shopping!

Beat: Corn you like shopping why didn't you go with them??

Corn: I do not!! :(

Tyler: oh shut up guys let's just wait for them!!

2 hours later everybody comes back except Yo-yo.

Corn: hey guys where's Yo-yo??

Luca: I dunno he was told to stay here!!

Tyler: if Yo-yo was here alone and you guys went out, then that means THE DOG ATE HIM!!

Dog: woof! 0_0

Tyler: (holds the dog by the head and starts shaking it) RRAAHHH!!!!!

Corn: Tyler its ok to be gay but….

Tyler: oh Corn shut up can't you see were in a situation here??

DJPK: Yo guys where's Yo-yo??

Beat: he's not here!!

DJPK: What??...did he follow you guys to the sewers??

Beat: no even if he did he'd show himself!!

Corn: you don't think he's… kidnapped do you??

DJPK: well it looks that way … listen someone has to go out there and find him ok??

Corn: I'll go find him!!

Tyler: and I'm coming too!!

Corn: why to beat me up??

Tyler: no I'll beat you up later all I'm worried about is Yo-yo!!!

DJPK: Ok then you two go and I'll help you on the way got it??

Tyler: ok…let's move!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ST: how'd you guys like it good huh? Ok chapter 8 is up next and it's gonna be good now if you got any reviews then give me some ok?? ^_^ and if ya want to be friends then ma e-mail address is Siberian89@hotmail.com 


	8. The Search for Yoyo, and Tylers gang!

ST: Yo people it's the 8th Chapter and it's gonna be funny as hell… okay Yo-yo gets kidnapped and the GG's freak out… so does Tyler (Tyler really likes Yo-yo but not in a sexual kind of way). Anywho Corn is going out to look for Yo-yo and Tyler wants to join him. Meanwhile Tyler invites some friends to help him and hang out.

Chapter 8: The search for Yo-yo, and Tyler's Gang! ^_^

Corn: ok I got all the stuff I need to find Yo-yo.

Tyler: let me see that bag *takes Corn's bag*.

Corn: HEY DON'T THAT'S MINE!!

Tyler: sec I just wanna see if you have the right stuff for rescuing Yo-yo.

Corn: err…

Tyler: ok let's see what you have graffiti, graffiti, more graffiti, Playboy, graffiti….PLAYBOY!!

Corn: -_-,,,,,

Tyler: you can't use this.

Corn: I know but it's something for me to do.

Tyler: I'm just gonna hang on to this for you ok…

Corn: yeah you do that. -_-

Tyler: oh ya I almost forgot *Tyler looks at his watch*

Corn: is that a real watch?

Tyler; kinda now shut up I'm busy.

Corn: -_-

Tyler: guys I have a problem be here in 5 seconds!

In 5 seconds Tyler's gang is there in the garage

Frogger: hey Tyler!!

Tyler: hey Chris!

Frogger: hey there are my pants 

Tyler: oh ya I found a condom in them.

Everyone: 0_-…?

Frogger: hee hee how'd that get in there ^_^,,,

Nicole: Hi Tyler!

Tyler: hi Nicole…. ^_~ (Tyler & Nicole are Boy friend and Girlfriend).

Tyler: (starts making out in the shadows with Nicole.)

Corn: hey get a room!

Tyler & Nicole: hhmm.

Corn: HEY NOT IN MY ROOM!!!

Luca: I always wanted to make out with somebody!!

Ryan: …

Tyler: hey make out with Ry…

Luca: SHUT UP (covers Tyler's mouth)!!

Nicole: (evil eyes looking at Luca.)

Luca: …-,-…

Ryan: …**__**

Corn: ok I'm gonna get Yo-yo now!!

Beat: aaww Corn just relax Yo-yo's been bothering us everyday rescue him later

Angie: NO WE GOTTA RESCUE HIM NOWW!!

Everyone: -_0..?

Angie: …..0_0…… umm I mean yeah he is a little pest isn't he

Corn: well I care so you guys stay here I'll look for him!!

Everyone: ok.

Corn: -_-

Corn left the Garage and Tyler followed.

In Highway Zero.

Tyler: hey wait up!

Corn: aaww do you have to come??

Tyler: Yes

Nicole: I'm coming too!

Corn: great make out in front of me why don't ya

Immortals: Hi.

Corn; um why are you saying "Hi" to us??

Immortals: would you like me to say "Die" instead?

Corn: No!

Tyler: Yes!

Corn: ………..0_0………….

Nicole: Tyler have you been eating Coffee Crisp again? -.0

Tyler: *with chocolate all over his mouth* uumm No!!

Nicole: *sighs* Tyler come over here for your punishment

Tyler: ^________________________________________^

Immortals: ok do you guys wanna die now??

Tyler: no maybe later but we'll play taggers tag

Corn: but what do we get when we win?

Immortals: This!

The Immortals point to a cage that Yo-yo's in.

Corn: YO-YO!!

Tyler: ok let's play.

Immortals: but if we win we get to lead your gang and Blondie has to be gay with us

Corn: ….0_0…. You have a plan do ya Tyler?

Tyler: mmmaybbbeeee

 Immortals: and we win your girlfriend!!

Tyler: WHAT THE FUCK YOUR NOT HAVING MY FIANCEE I mean…… oh shit the secrets out!!

Corn: well at least you don't have to be gay with them.

Beat: haha there getting married!?

Tyler: where'd you come from? -.-

Beat: I came out of your ear!!

Corn: -_-,,,

Immortals: (talking like cheerleaders) ready? OK!

Beat: you're an embarrassment. -_-

Immortals: oh c'mon let us beat you already.

Tyler: Ok!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi sorry this fic is short it's because I was bored so I'll do the chapter 9 now……well soon!!


End file.
